The Mall
by ChromeMono
Summary: Marry asked Seto to go and accompany her to the mall. Seto didn't actually enjoy it, but if it's for his little medusa, then he'll do anything for her. Like, anything. [SetoMarry One-Shot. Ain't good with summarry.]


Hey, the name's **Chrome**. And again, I'm back with a SetoMarry fanfiction! Don't ask why I typed it Marry—it's her official name. So I decided to stick with it. This one is looong even though it's a one-shot.

KagePro and Marry and Seto aren't mine. I'd love to have Seto, though. No—I'd love to have all of them. I'll stick my OTP with each other—ShinAya, KonoEne, KanoKido, SetoMarry, HibiMomoHiyo, and stuffs.

Okay, enough babbling. So, yeah! Enjoy reading this fluff!

**P.S: **It sucks.

* * *

It is currently 3 p.m.

Seto sipped onto his tea that he made by himself. The tea immediately made his tired body went full of energy again. The hotness of the tea crawled from his throat to his whole body, warming up his body. A fresh smile grew on his face—now he seemed happy, even though he just got back from work.

Seto's work was very tiring. He did two works today. In the morning, around eight or so, he worked at the gas station until eleven. And then immediately after that, he went to the flower shop to work again. And then at two in the afternoon, he went back to the apartment.

As expected by Seto, the only people in the apartment at that moment were just Kido, Kano, and Marry. When he got there, Kido was about to go to the supermarket, so she's gone now. Kano was playing with his iPhone, and he still is now. Marry was reading a girls' magazine that he can never understand the inside of it.

Now that Kido was gone, the only people in the house were Kano, himself, and Marry. And he stayed close to Marry since he didn't want Kano to tease her. Kano were always teasing her—or Momo, or Kido. But mostly Marry. He once said that Marry looked good on this dress—then he said, "since you look like a seal..."

Seto was angry of course that Kano made fun of her—and to made it worse, she cried. Seto did comfort her by telling her that it suited her, but he almost gave Kano a hard punch. But Kido did, so he didn't need to do it again. He wasn't that mean, after all.

Kano was sitting on the dinner chair, busy with his iPhone. He's been too addicted to it since Shintaro introduced him an application called 'Instagram.' Seto had it, to be honest, but he only use it once in a while. Seto kept telling him that it wasn't healthy to stay addicted to it, but the cat-eyed boy refused.

Seto was sitting on the sofa in front of the television in the middle of the room with Marry beside him. He enjoyed the TV show, but didn't actually understand the plot that was going on. Once in a while he would glance at Marry, watching the medusa reading intently.

"Seto..." His ears caught Marry's quivering, slightly pitched but cute voice. He turned his head to her, blinking, and slightly tilted his head, "what is it?"

Marry shoved the magazine to Seto, her face looked so nervous. Seto blinked, staring down at the magazine that she gave him. He took it to his hand, and then stared at the page. On the page, there was a picture of a new shop in the mall, and a few sample pictures of the dresses. Seto gulped—he knew what's Marry about to say next.

Seto flashed a wide, helpless smile at Marry. "...You want to go?" he asked, hoping the answer to be a _no_, but he knew that wasn't not the answer.

Marry nodded curtly. Seto gulped again. He took a deep breath, and then let it out. Seto wasn't entirely tired, but he wasn't that excited about going to a mall either. Seto's helpless smile stayed, sweats dropping from his temple. "W-Well, so you want me to go and accompany you?"

Without saying anything, Marry nodded.

"Do you have any money, though?" Seto asked, since he doubted that Marry had any.

Marry shook her head, Seto's helpless smile twitched. Seto let out another helpless sigh, and then he said softly to her, "okay, okay. Right now?"

"Up to Seto," Marry answered.

Seto looked up to the clock on the wall. It's half past three in the afternoon. A frown grew on Seto's lip, replacing the helpless smile that he wore earlier. It'd be too dark to go if they go later. The only right time they had was right now.

He didn't have any choice left but to accept his fate. "Okay..." Seto finally said.

Marry's eyes that were full of hope before changed immediately to an excited and sparkling ones. "R-Really?" Marry asked, although she already knew the answer to it. Despite that, she kept asking Seto that.

"R-really?! Really, really really?!" she asked again and again as she inched her face towards Seto's face until their nose touched.

Seto's face was immediately burned with red. He put his hand on Marry's shoulder and pushed her lightly, looking away. Ignoring the confused look on the young medusa's face, he smiled awkwardly, he said to her, "w-well! We'd better get going, then!"

Marry had said that she should prepare her things before they get going. Seto too, actually. He needed to go to his room and take some money—since Marry said that she didn't have any money to buy those clothes—before they go. And so he did, as well as Marry. He took some money that he thought are enough to buy some clothes for her, since usually Marry would just go and buy one or two clothes or dress, and then they go to eat or just go home after that. He need not to change his clothes—this green clothes that he always wears looked fine to him. Or is it just because he always wears it, like, every second in a day.

After that, Seto went back to the living room, but much to his disappointment, Marry wasn't there yet, only Kano who was still busy with his own iPhone. Seto took his own phone from the table in front of the sofa that Kano was sitting on and sat beside him. "Dude," Seto tried to call him and nudged him, but Kano didn't even budge. Kano still had his trademark—his grin—on his face. But Seto knew him since God knew when, so he knew the truth. Seto waved his hand in front of the other's face, saying, "heyyy, Kano, I know you're there."

Finally, Kano moved, but his trademark didn't disappear. Kano stopped scrolling his iPhone and glanced at Seto. He cackled, "you sure know me."

Seto let out a helpless sigh on him. "Of course," he said, shaking his head. He glanced at Kano's iPhone screen, an unamused look on his face. "Kido wouldn't be too happy if she sees you getting too addicted with that, you know."

"Of course, I know that. But I can't stop," Kano said, giggling mischievously. "It's too addicting."

Seto was about to say something else, but his little lamb's voice interrupted him to do so. "Setooo, I'm ready!" Marry shouted from behind the sofa. Seto whipped his head around, replying, then stood up. Before he left, he tapped Kano's shoulder, smiling, "gonna go to the mall, see 'ya later."

"Sure," Kano nodded, turning his gaze to his phone again. "Behave well in your date, 'kay?" he chuckled, making Seto's face turned red the second time for today.

"I-It's not a date!" Seto insisted with his face red.

The former's reply only made Kano more amused than before. "Is that so?" he said with a mischief tone.

"S-Shut—"

"Seto? I'm waiting here!" Marry shouted from the apartment's door. Seto whipped his head to the door's direction, smiling as he waved his hand. "Wait, wait!" Then he turned his head to Kano again, smiling, "Kido will beat you up, I swear," and then he went to Marry, leaving for the mall.

While Kano, he just kept sitting there, his feet on top of another on the table, lazying around as he scroll his iPhone's screen. "Whatever," he said, smirking.

* * *

Marry put a long-sleeved pink dress against her body, dancing around for a second with it, and then smiled nervously at the guy in front of her, "d-does it look good on me?" she asked, her voice quivering and her face slightly red because of her nervousness.

But the guy—Seto—simply just smiled. It was an honest and soft smile. He nodded. "Yes, it sure looks good on you, Marry."

Marry's face lit up when Seto said that. She smiled brightly, saying, "r-really?!" Which Seto answered with a nod. "Yep."

Marry then looked at the price tag. Her face that was bright and happy turned sad and sour. "...Um... It's very expensive..."

Seto raised his eyebrows, and then he walked to her, taking the price tag to his hand and looked at it. His face darkened seeing the price—it was above the money he brought. He laughed awkwardly, and then patted Marry's head. "...Do you really want this?" he asked, hoping the answer to be a 'no.'

Marry frowned, looking up to Seto, and then to the ground. "...W-Well, if you can't buy it, then it's okay..." she said in a disappointed tone.

Seto felt guilty seeing her disappointed like that. Really, he'd like to buy that dress for her if it isn't for the less money he brought now. Seto swallowed his own saliva, and sighed. "I don't have this much money," Seto said truthfully. He can't lie to the girl after all, even if he tried to.

Marry scratched her cheek, looking away slightly, and then smiled. "It's okay," she said, nodding. "I understand, Seto."

Seto rubbed his forehead, sighing in relief that Marry can understand it. Marry is a good girl after all—she never force someone to do something for her. Seto then patted her head again, and she smiled. "I'll find another one that's much more cheaper!" she said cheerfully.

Seto nodded, "yeah." Marry then walked outside from the shop and skipped to another shop, followed by Seto behind her.

The both of them had arrived at the mall at about fifteen minutes ago. And the only thing they had been doing until now was going into a store, and then if the price is too much for Seto to buy, they'd left the store and walk around the mall until they found a store that looked cheap. But not so cheap since Seto didn't want her to wear some cheap clothes or dress.

Marry walked through the mall happily as Seto followed her from behind. He had heard people whispering about him—"Is he a creeper?" "Following that girl around..." "Maybe he's his boyfriend." "But that girl looked so high-class and that boy looked like a guy from a poor family!"

Well, look, both of them lived in the same apartment and they weren't either poor or rich. And lastly, which made Seto's face red because of embarrassment, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

Marry walked into a store suddenly. He followed her once again, and went into the store. He can't read the store's name since it's in English, and he can't talk English. Without much talking, Marry approached a pack of clothes that was on 'sale,' making it cheaper than its original price. Seto sighed in relief silently.

The medusa took out a white cardigan from the pack of clothes, and showed it too Seto as she smiled brightly. "How's this one?" she asked, and then put it against her body again, "does it look good on me?"

Seto nodded again, returning her bright smile with his, "of course." Seto peeked at the price tag that was dangling on the edge of the cardigan, and smiled. "You can but that," he said, that brought a happy smile on her face.

After that, because Marry was too shy, Seto asked the staff for the correct size for Marry. Since Marry's body is quite small, her size is small too. Few minutes waiting, the staff gave him the correct size of the cardigan, and then he gave it to Marry to tried it on. The small medusa went to the changing room as Seto waited in front of it. Another few minutes waiting, Marry opened the curtain and stood in front of Seto. The boy's eyes widened.

There, in front of him, stood Marry, wearing a white cardigan. Her light blue dress that she was wearing from the apartment suited it well. Her leg looked longer than it should be, and her white hair complement it too. She stood there in front of him, fiddling with her fingers, looking shy as always. She looked gorgeous, that even Seto stared at her almost too much.

"...Seto? Does it look good on me?" Marry's voice made Seto concious again.

"Ah, yes, yes! Of course it looks good on you, Marry," he said, smiling honestly. _It sure looked perfect on you_, he thought.

Then the two of them walked to the cashier. Seto payed the cardigan with no problem at all, and after he received the change, the cashier gave him the bag that includes the change and the cardigan. It was weird that she—the cashier—put the change inside the bag. But he didn't care. "Thank you!" the cashier said, and then Seto and Marry left the store.

They decided to go home, but then all of the sudden, Marry's stomach grumbled. Her face turned red. "...Well," Seto said. "Guess you're hungry, then?" he laughed.

"D-Don't laugh!" Marry pouted. "...Let's eat."

Seto, without even knowing, held Marry's hand. Marry's face flushed slightly, but then returned it by holding his hand back. They walked together to the nearest restaurant, hand in hand, with Seto on his free hand held the shop bag that they bought earlier. The restaurant was small, looked like a cafe, but they claimed that it wasn't—Seto once went here, so he knew. They went into the cafe, and a butler approached them. "How many people?"

Seto held his hand up, "two."

The butler nodded, "right this way, sir."

The butler lead the two of them to a table on the corner of the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't that full, despite the fact that it was Saturday. Seto checked the clock on the restaurant. 5 p.m.

They sat on each of the chair. The butler lend them two menus, which Seto and Marry took to look at. The butler asked, "do you want to order now or later?"

"Later, please," Seto smiled politely, and the butler left.

Seto opened the menu and looked through each pages, looking at the pictures of foods inside it. Since he didn't have that much money left, he decided to just drink. He wasn't that hungry, either. Marry was the one who was hungry. He picked a lemon tea, and then closed the menu. "What do you want, Marry?"

"U-um..." Marry was still looking at the menu, her finger tracing each food nervously. "I-I don't know... All of them look so delicious..." she said.

Seto giggled. He then looked at the menu again, searching a food that she would like. And cheap. "How about this one?" Seto pointed at a food on a bowl. He didn't know what its name, and the name was on English, once again. He can't read it. Marry stared at it for a few seconds, before nodding. "Sure!"

"What about the drink?" Seto asked.

"...Same as you, I guess..." Marry said, and he nodded.

Seto held his hand up, waving it. "Excuse me!" he called, hoping for any butler or maid to come. Then the same butler came, holding up a pen and a note, ready to write. "Ready to order?" he asked flatly.

The boy in green nodded and put his finger on the drink that he wanted, "this one, two of them," he said, tracing it to another food that Marry wanted, "and this one."

The butler nodded. "Sure thing," then he repeated the name of the food and drinks that they ordered. Seto's ears were strained hearing the English that the butler said—he was so good at it. And the green boy was jealous. Quietly.

Seto glanced at the window beside him, looking outside. It was dawn. The sun is setting. The view is beautiful. A small but soft smile appeared on Seto's lip, replacing the pout he had when he was staring at the butler. "Such a beautiful scenery," he said quietly, but loud enough for Marry to hear. Marry turned her head to it too, and smiled. "Yeah, it sure is."

They stayed like that for quite a while. Seto silently glanced at the smiling Marry. Seeing Marry smiled made him happy, really happy. He hadn't seen her smile like this since a few days ago. But for him, it was a long time. The smile Marry was wearing was honest and soft, and innocent. He loved it when she smiles like that.

Seto noticed his heartbeat was quicker than normal. He touched his face and it was hot—not as hot as fire, but still hot. And he knew exactly why—he wasn't that dense about his feeling toward her. He just decided to ignore that feeling. The feeling when the two of them met, when he gave her his white hoodie. He wondered where did she keep that hoodie of his—hoping that she kept it at somewhere safe, he sighed.

He kept staring at her, tapping the table. This feeling was really bothering him. He can't just not tell her about this feeling. Should he tell her now? Since it looked like a good time to tell her, with the scenery like this, and the restaurant wasn't that crowded.

After quite a while debating with himself, Seto called out to her, "Marry," in a serious yet soft voice. Marry whipped her head to him, only to be greeted by Seto's serious stare. It wasn't scary, but intimidating. It made Marry yelped silently, and it also made Seto softened his stare. Seto took her hand to his, holding it tightly, as he stared at her eyes.

"...Look," he started, closing his eyes as he sighed deeply. "I know this is so sudden, but you should know that I—"

"Here's the meal, Mister and Miss," the butler suddenly arrived, interrupting Seto's speech. The butler put the food and drink that Marry had ordered in front of her, and Seto's drink in front of him. When the butler put Seto's drink in front of him, he met Seto's dark eyes. The butler didn't budge, though, in fact, he smirked. "Oh, did I interrupted something?" The butler asked mischievously, which Seto answered with a growl. The smirk was awfully familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

After the butler left, Seto let out a sigh, and turned his head to the girl once again. He wanted to continue the talk he talked about earlier, but after he saw Marry eating so quickly as if she hadn't eaten fo the last five days, he decided to talk about it later.

"Is the food good?" Seto asked, smiling sincerely.

Marry nodded, smiling, satisfied because of the food. "Yeah!" she said full of energy, "it is good!"

Seto stared at her for a long time as she ate her food. Boy, was she really hungry. She swallowed all of them quickly that she burped silently after she stuffed them all inside her stomach. But she burped loud enough for him to hear. Marry's face turned red, while Seto giggled in amusement.

"D-Don't laugh..." Marry muttered in embarrassment. "So," she started, stretching her body, "what were you going to say earlier?" she asked, staring at Seto curiously. This question startled Seto just a bit.

"...Well," Seto scoffed, and then took her hand once again. Marry let out a small yelp. Seto stared at Marry's eyes and Marry stared at his. They stayed like that for some seconds, before Seto said something.

"Look," he started again. "Maybe this is all sudden to you, but you should know this," he said. Seto took a deep breath.

"Know... what?" Marry asked.

"I..." Seto took another breath, and then paused for a couple of seconds, before he said with a deep voice, "...I love you, Marry."

He watched Marry's reaction—her face turned red, her eyes widened, and her hand that he held turned hot. He didn't know, but he assumed that her heart is beating quickly too, like his. His heart was beating too, don't get him wrong. It took a lot of his courage to confess to the medusa that he had known for a long time ago.

Silence screamed between the two with them staring at each other. It was like a staring contest, except it wasn't. The first one to break the silence was Marry.

"...S-Seto..." Seto did not answer. He waited for Marry to continue. "...You... what?" she continued.

Without resisting it, Seto said the three words again, "...I love you, Marry..." he said softly, holding Marry's hand tighter. "I always do. Since I saw you—since I saw you cry, since I helped you that day," he bit his lips, and put another hand on top of Marry's hand. "I love you," he said firmly, and it was the third time he said that.

Marry's shocked face stayed. It stayed for around twenty seconds, along with some stuttering before she said, "...Seto," with a soft voice. Seto's face perked up hearing her voice.

"Y-Yes?"

The medusa smiled softly at him, but her face was still red and her hand was still hot. "I love you too, Seto," she said at him.

Seto's jaw almost fell. He can't believe at what his ears caught. Did he misheard? Or was he imagining? No—this all was real and he can't argue with that. The one he loved the most—Kozakura Marry—had returned his love for him. The boy's heartbeat quickened, his face turned red, and all of his body turned hot.

"R-Really...?" Seto asked. He wanted to confirm that feeling of hers, even though she wasn't the type to lie.

Marry nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. She's embarrassed, he knew that, but she tried not to be. "Since that time you took me to the gang," she continued.

Marry was making him crazy. Her smile, her eyes, her voice—everything! He can't resist it. He wanted to kiss her right here, right now. He wanted to, but they were in the restaurant, and they didn't have Kido with them, so they weren't visible to other people. He really wanted to, he just ca—

Seto's thoughts were interrupted by something that crashed against his lips. It was soft, warm, and it tasted like food. When he realized it, his eyes widened in shock. Marry had kissed him—he really did not expect that to happen. He expected that he would be the one who kissed her, but it seemed that he was wrong. It was Marry who kissed him first.

They kissed for just seconds, but it was long enough for them. Seto can taste the food that remained in her mouth. Many people would think that it was gross, but not for him. He looked around for a few seconds, but none of the people around them noticed. He guessed that it was a miracle.

The first one who started the kiss was the one who broke it. Marry was out of breath, that's why. Marry broke the kiss, and then sat back on her chair. She panted, as well as Seto, then the two of them took a deep breath at the same time. After they let it out, the two of them laughed.

"You should've wash you mouth first before kissing me," Seto said playfully, making Marry's face red again.

"B-But you d-didn't mind, right?!"

Seto laughed. "Of course I didn't, why should I?" Seto said, and Marry pouted.

"I'm done, we should go home now," Marry said quietly.

The boy nodded, "sure." He then called for the butler. This time the butler was completely different from the first one. He was older, but not that old, but still older than the first one. Seto asked for the bill, and the butler left to go and get it.

"So... are we dating now?" Seto just wanted to confirm it, that's all.

Marry nodded shyly as she twirled her hair. "...Y-Yeah..."

After a few minutes talking, the butler came back with the bill on his hand. Seto payed it with the remaining money he had, and after that, hand in hand, they left the restaurant—plus the mall.

Seto can swear to God, that today is the best day that he ever had.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The first butler that served the two went to the restroom in the mall after he put their orders on Seto and Marry's table. But he actually didn't went to the restroom—he went to a store. When he went inside, his physical appearance drastically changed into a blonde boy wearing a hoodie—his eyes looked like cat eyes.

He waited there as he looked around the store—GameSpot—and whipped his head around to see a guy—no, a dark green-haired girl that looked like a guy, wearing a light dirty purple hoodie with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front. The boy already seen it for a long time, so he wasn't that surprised.

The girl approached him, and then raised her hand, offering a high-five, which he gladly accepted it. "Mission complete," she said.

"It sure is," the boy grinned mischievously, the same grin that the butler wore earlier.


End file.
